My Desert Jewel
by Isayama Hajime
Summary: Eren is a Hebrew Slave and Levi is an Egyptian Pharaoh. When Eren catches Levi's eye one day when drinking from a fountain, Levi has to figure out how to punish the green eyed hottie. Perhaps he can use the enchanting boy with jewel eyes as a new courtesan? Basically just some apology riren smut for not updating my other stories often. Hope you enjoy this smutty one shot though!


**_Hey guys. This is kind of an apology for not updating frequently and in a while. Also for going on hiatus on The Little Merman and Stalker. I really suck sometimes. I'm going on vacation tomorrow and I have a shit load of ereri ideas and riren ideas i want to do but I can't do them at the same time and I'm really disorganized and dear fuck I fucked myself over with 4 stories. which is now five and will soon be 6._**

 ** _I made another one shot thing thats not really a one shot but more of a random smut deal and you will understand soon and ughhhhhh I got a fucking retainer in and it hurts like a bitchhhhhhhh. So yeah. Sorry for not being a very good author or whatever and updating regularly. Believe me I want to but I have a huge case of writers block and its past 1 in the morning and ughhhhh._**

 ** _More at the bottom._**

* * *

 ** _My Desert Jewel_**

The Pharaoh sat on his golden throne with his head in his hand. He had beautiful porcelain skin, soft as a lotus flower and white as a cranes feathers. He wore a leopard's skin over his shoulder and a pure white _shenti_ made of the finest linen. It was held up by a simple golden belt that cinched at the waist. It was a light fabric with accents of gold, held in different layers for the most fashionable look.

Unlike most of the Egyptian people, he wore only one anklet, a couple bracelets and rings, and a _gorgerine_ made of gold and turquoise. It wrapped around his neck in the pattern of the wings of Horus, the God of Kings, the sky and the sun. The beautifully decorated wings led to the sapphire scarab beetle that graced his toned chest. His ebony hair fell smoothly to the sides, an undercut clearly visible as the strands of hair swayed in the light wind. His face was full of hard angles and curves of pure masculinity that made every female wish they were his wife, the next Queen of Egypt and the next lover of the pharaoh.

Hard eyes of mercury were lined with black kohl and were narrowed at the swine that dare talk to him. The hand that wasn't holding his head held the crook and flail of the son of Ra. The son of the sun god, rightful heir to Egypt. **_[] Egyptians believed that the Pharaoh was related to the Sun God Ra and that's why they are the kings of Egypt. []_** Much to the Pharaohs annoyance, he had to wear the traditional neme on his head that really irritated him due to the hot climate.

The man before him wanted more money for who knows what and he wanted it now. He kept talking and talking but I couldn't help but let my mind wander. Right to the innocent eyes of a Hebrew slave I had met not too long ago. The beautiful emerald eyes haunted me wherever I went and plagued me in my sleep.

I had been walking around the palace gardens when I saw him for the first time. His plump pink lips parted as he desperately drank from the water fountain. His strong jaw line taut as he drank the water down greedily, the spare water caressing his face as it slid down his body and mixed with dirt and sweat. I should've been disgusted by the sight, a slave was in _my_ fountain and drinking _my_ water. But his beautifully toned torso and his tousled brown locks of hair distracted me from my own disgust. He wore a simple dirty white cloth around his waist, showing off tan muscular legs.

He had obviously worked on the pyramids at some point, the scars on his back and legs showed multiple lashings. Even though I knew how hard the whip was, the scars looked barely there. They healed enough only to show a slight mar on the other wise flawless skin. _Beautiful_. He must've realized that he was being watched because I saw his eyes open wide and stare straight into mine.

They were a magnificent green that seemed to show every emotion he possessed. His eyes switched from shock, to fear, to anger and then to determination. I recognized the fire in his eyes immediately and couldn't help but smirk. _The boy has spirit it seems. How fun would it be to break it?_

The boy stepped out of the fountain stood on the edge of it, muscles taut and he stood stiffly, he was ready and expecting punishment. _But what kind should I give him?_ "What is your name brat?" I asked in a smooth voice, smirk becoming wider at the way his eyes widened slightly. "Eren." Was his curt response as he jumped down from the rim of the sand stone fountain.

"Eren... Is there any reason why you were practically bathing in the fountain?" I asked coldly and he stiffened impossibly further. "Slaves aren't given very much water... And what little I get I give to the children in our village. I ran away from my job when I saw this water fountain and couldn't help myself." He answered in a spiteful, but in a slightly guilty tone. _Ah... So he's kind. Giving all the lifesaving water to children... How noble._

"Who are you then? When can I expect to get my back torn up?" Eren asked angrily, but I could see that behind that anger was fear. For some reason that made me a little mad, which then surprised me. _Why was I angry that he was afraid of me?_ He was still waiting for an answer so I gave him one. "Names Levi. And for your second question, you won't." I stated and anger immediately disappeared as confusion and hope flashed in his eyes.

"I-I won't? I won't what?"

"You won't be whipped so don't expect to be. Plain and simple." I answered and his beautiful eyes widened. He opened his mouth to undeniably question me further but I quickly cut him off. "You will be getting a punishment. But not one you would expect..." I trailed off, trying to think of what I wanted to do with the attractive male.

His eyes were so innocent for someone who held such anger and stubbornness _. Perhaps I could just put him back to where he was before? No. I found him way to interesting for something like that. Hm... When was the last time I got a new courtesan?_ That evil thought trickled throughout my mind as I continued to ponder it. Imagining the boy in front of me with his eyes clouded over with lust, mouth open as I fucked him senseless.

I felt my dick slowly start to stand to attention as the images in my mind continued to put me under his spell. "How old are you?" I asked and watched him jump a little in surprise. "16..."

"And you're not married yet?" 

"N-no I'm not." He answered shyly. He was starting to relax a little but he was still tense. Obviously not liking the fact that his life was entirely in my hands. The beautiful brat shook some of the water out of his hair and I watched in awe as the droplets of water slid down his chest.

"Who are you?" He asked quietly and I grunted. "Did I not just say my name is Levi?"

"You did. But I mean _who_ are you? You're obviously noble. Why are you talking to a dirty Hebrew slave like _me?_ " He asked with a little more confidence, and spite, then before.

 _Now the question is should I tell the brat who I am? I'm surprised he didn't know me already since I am the fucking Pharaoh of Egypt. You'd think you would know who your king was. If I tell him then maybe he'll be more compliant to please his pharaoh._

I grunt and roll my eyes, crossing my arms across my chest to show off the muscle I possess. "The fact that a brat like you doesn't know who I am shows how much of an impact my name has made. I am Levi, son of Ra and the Pharaoh of Egypt." I announced and his eyes went comically wide as he gaped at me.

"Oh..." He murmured and gripped his arm, digging his nails into the soft looking skin and biting his plush lips. _Dammit he is really fucking cute I don't know how long I can take it._ He, very reluctantly, bowed down and placed his head in the dirt. "Please forgive my boldness young pharaoh. I meant no trouble." The brat apologized and I stood with an evil smirk on my face.

"Such insolence from a peasant such as you to me, the son of Ra. How should I punish you eh?" I questioned in a seductive tone, hoping the little shit would soon catch on to my meaning. Of course when he lifted his head to look at me I saw the innocence he bared and knew he wouldn't. _Stupid brat… making my heart feel all weird._

He whimpered slightly but continued to stare, standing his ground against me with a fire burning in those emerald eyes _. Like fucking hell will I let this one go, he was to... interesting, definitely more beautiful than most of my lays._

With my decision made and plan in mind I stepped forward and grabbed the intoxicating brat's dirty face, albeit quite reluctantly since this little shit was dirty as fuck, watching his eyes go wide with terror and mouth shut firmly. "Have you ever had sex before brat?" I practically purred and he looked ready to faint. Once he realized what I was getting at his eyes hardened and he growled.

"No. I have not _sir."_ He bit out and internally I smiled. _Untainted and pure, as I always like my concubines clean._ I let go of his face and immediately washed my hands in the fountain. Watching the brown of dirt and sweat spiral into the otherwise crystal clear water. _Filthy. We won't be doing anything until he is clean and sanitized._

"Pharaoh. I do not have anything to offer you other than my body. If you wish I could be your servant." Eren offered and I looked back at him with a smirk pulling at my lips. "Good. Because that's exactly what I plan to do. You will do anything I ask of you won't you brat?"

His eyes narrowed for a moment before a smile of his own slowly dawned across his face. _Wow. He has a really nice smile._ My chest felt all warm at the sight but it turned to confusion soon after. _Why did I feel all warm and fuzzy because of a stupid brats smile?_

"Of course. But I do have one favor to ask Pharaoh." He replied and my eyebrow shot up. _A favor? A lowly servant asking for a favor from the Pharaoh? A Hebrew none the less._

"I admire your courage. Asking the Pharaoh to do a favor for someone like you. Perhaps I'll grant it for your courage, or is it stupidity?" I disguised my compliment with an insult and watched his whole face light up like the sun itself. "All I ask is that all the money I get paid goes to my sister Mikasa. If I get any money at all that is. But at least some food for her and the children in the village. I promise not to try and run or fight if I know they are all well." The brat requested and I had to hold back a smile.

 _This brat would sell himself to keep his sister alive eh? I know of only two people who would even consider doing the same as Eren is. Everyone else would rather throw their daughters or sons into my arms unwillingly and reap the profits from it. Hell a few of the men in my court would kill their children to stay where they are. Eren truly is a jewel in the sand, and I plan on keeping it._

 _If I want him to like me then I'll have to do as he asks and make sure his sister and the children are alive and well. Easy enough, I have the resources after all._ "Fine. I will make sure that your sister gets 3 pounds of bread and 2 pounds of meat every week for the rest of her life. In return you must stay and do anything I ask of you." I relented and his whole body seemed to vibrate with the happiness coursing through his eyes.

"Thank you! Thank you so much! I swear I will make you happy Pharaoh Levi!" He cried before falling to his knees in front of me, bowing down and sobbing at my feet, muttering broken 'thank you's' and promises. "Tch. Stand up brat. Why the fuck are you crying?" I asked and he made this weird laughing noise that ended in a sob.

He slowly looked up at me, tears streaming down his face, leaving clear streaks, and a beautiful smile plastered there with his big teary eyes aflame with emotions I recognized as happiness and relief. It was simply breath taking.

"I've... Never had enough food sir. I... I never made enough money. We've always been hungry. And... And now I c-can give my sister actual food. She won't be hungry Pharaoh Levi... That's all I've ever wanted. Th-thank you s-so, so much Levi." He cried and hiccupped throughout his speech but the words still bounced around my head and into my chest. _Did it really mean that much to him?_

"I... I promise that I will repay you. I will do anything you ask of me to repay you for your kindness... I promise on my mother's grave." The brat continued and this time my eyes did widen. _Kindness? Honestly this was just to get him into my bed, I'm being selfish of anything._

"Listen up brat. I'm not being kind. I just want you to be my slave as punishment for fucking with my water. So get this kindness bull shit out of your head before I punch it out." I growled and he only laughed, smiling and wiping the tears off his face.

"You are your highness! If you wanted to punish me you could just kill me or put me to work on the pyramid again. But you're not only offering me shelter and food for life, your also giving food to my family to keep them alive. You're the Pharaoh, you don't have to do any of that… but you are anyway. _You_ have saved _my_ life with your kindness. No matter what your real motive is, I'll still be forever grateful to you."

This time I didn't answer. The brat was positively glowing with happiness and relief and I just couldn't stop it if I wanted to. _He was just too damn cute._

Next thing I did was bring him into the palace and got 8 servants to tend to him. Instructing him to be given a room and bathed, then instructed them to teach him how to be a proper servant. He was then whisked away by Petra, the head servant, to be taught how to clean.

That was the last time I talked to him. It's been _two weeks_ now and I still can't get him out of my head. _Tonight. Tonight was the night he was to come to my room and I would do everything I've ever wanted to him._ _All the fantasies I've been playing through my head would come true tonight. And I've had many, many fantasies about the emerald eyed brat that seemed to bewitch my very soul._

While I haven't spoken to him ever since I brought him here, I have been keeping in touch. I've uncharacteristically sent him many things to make him happy in this new imprisonment. Learning about how he is and what he likes from Petra. According to her, he's very happy to be living here, and that he actually looks up to me.

 _I found the last part very shocking but who am I to argue with his feelings? She told me that all he ever talks about was his sister and me when they worked. About how she won't be hungry any longer and how handsome he thinks I am. Well that I asked Petra to ask him about._ She thinks he likes me, and I'm hoping that it's true because I really want him to willingly let me pound his sweet ass into the bed.

Of course I'll have to wait till this bumbling idiot shuts the fuck up and gets on with his point. His name was Kaar Aban I believe. He was a fat man with a few rings on his chubby digits. Sweat and grease in the folds of his skin that showed through the linen dress he wore as he talked of me loaning more money to him.

He's a filthy pig who needs to learn his place. I know exactly what this man does. He sells slaves across the lands, for sex and for hard labor. He doesn't do anything to keep them alive and healthy either, meaning he always smelled of rotting human flesh.

"... I think it would be profitable for you to buy more slaves anyway. To help you both in the palace and on the new monuments your building. Also..." His voice dropped as he came closer, waddling on his fat legs till he was only a couple feet away, causing me to shift on my throne in both disgust and anger at the pig being in my personal space.

"I have many females that could bring you great pleasure your highness. The whores have done nothing more than train themselves to please a man since they were born. They could help bring you bliss I promise you." He murmured, winking at me with his dark eyes that screamed greed. I hadn't listened to half of what he said earlier so I couldn't really make a good decision. I had been thinking of my Eren the whole time, distracted by his beautiful eyes and voluptuous body.

 _Fuck I'm doing it again._ I turned my head to see that, thankfully, Erwin was standing there. I forgot that he was indeed here with me to oversee my ruling. That means he was probably paying attention. The filth before me was waiting for my answer and I sighed.

"Erwin. Do you believe I should invest in more slaves or would it be a waste of my time?" I asked and waited as he turned to look at me with a questioning look in his eyes. I usually didn't need to ask him for help, but I'm blaming my distractedness on Eren. He raised one of his huge fucking brows with a slight smirk on his face. I have no doubt that he knew what or _who_ I was thinking about. I had told him about Eren a week ago when he ran into him in the halls. He was curious as to why I had a Hebrew slave working in the palace, and when I told him he just smirked and commented about how he wanted him after me. That ended the conversation quickly as I told him to bend forward, _cursing my height in my head,_ and once he was in range I slapped him harshly in the face and growled 'Mine' at him. He just laughed and walked away mumbling something like 'you got it bad.'

"I believe it would be a great benefit to have more labor on all the construction parts we have been doing. But, I am having a difficult time comprehending the fact that you have not noticed the necklace around Kaar's neck." Came his answer and I quickly looked to the man's practically nonexistent neck.

He had many necklaces and charms wrapped around his fat neck from many different cultures by the looks of it. But one in particular caught my eye, a sacred ankh. A Pure gold chain holding the ankh with sapphire and jade stones running along the edge of the loop. I recognized it as the necklace I had worn when I was younger and will wear when I die. _Question is how the hell did he have it?_

Kaar's face went pale as he quickly covered it with his hands. "N-no! I mean this is mine! I bought it off of an official here two moons ago! I didn't steal it!" He rambled and I growled. "Squealing louder won't help your case pig. And I don't recall anyone accusing you of stealing it." I added and his eyes practically bulged out of his head.

"Guards," Erwin boomed and the fat merchant actually had the audacity to try and run, making it about 12 cubits before my head guards, Oluo and Eld, cut him off with their scythes. "I... I'm innocent! This is an outrage! I demand that you free me this instant! I have connections with men in very high places I'll have you know! They'll come at my call and destroy you!" Kaar shouted angrily and I let myself sneer.

"Will that call come from beyond the grave?" I asked and he yelped, crying out as Erwin, Oluo and Eld escorted him out of my sight.

"Thank _Osiris._ Fucking pig." I grumbled and slowly stood. That was the last person I had counsel with today. Meaning I can finally fucking get ready to see my brat.

 ** _~ MDJ ~_**

**_Eren's POV_**

Levi finally called for me!

I had been waiting since the day I arrived to serve him. After all that's why I was here. I wanted to thank him for what he's done for my sister and I. Giving her that much food only for my services, when he had no obligation to give me anything at all. He could have had me killed and that would be the end of it, but no, he rewarded me and my family and let me live in the palace. He truly was a kind man. He was also very, _very_ sexy. I knew I had never been attracted to women but... Having another man did not seem bad at all. Especially if it was the pharaoh. The way his muscles gleamed that day when we met, his smooth pale skin and his ebony hair. His piercing silver eyes with specks of blue in them. His clean cut jaw that made him look like he was a priece of marble.

He was the son of a god. Although his stature was on the shorter size, I can still see him cutting people down to size to stand below him. He truly was beautiful. The time I've spent here has been spent fantasizing about him. Whenever I cleaned I thought of him talking to me, when I slept I thought of him over top of me, playing with my body as I worshiped his. As of right now I was getting ready to go to his room. My new friend, Armin, had come in earlier to give me the outfit Levi wished for me to wear. At first I didn't know what it was or even how to put it on. It was dark green and actually pretty thick. Armin giggled as I tried to put it on and helped me. He soon explained that it was a popular dress in Greece called a _Chlamys._ Once he was done fastening it on my shoulder I looked at myself in the golden mirror. **_[] Mirrors didn't exist yet so instead the Egyptians used gold that they could see their reflection in. []_**

The Chlamys was made from a seamless rectangle of a beautiful dark green, woolen material about the size of a blanket with a blue and white border. It was pinned with a beautiful bejeweled _fibula_ on my right shoulder that cascaded down my front and back as well as my left side. It made it look like there was layers upon layers and left my right side exposed. When I asked Armin why it didn't cover all of me he just smiled and said "Because that's how the Pharaoh wants it." Which made me all giggly on the inside.

 _What does he wants me for though?_ _Am I cleaning his room or something? I guess I'll find out soon._

 ** _~ MDJ ~_**

 ** _Levi's POV_**

 _What's taking the brat so long?_

I sat here amid a shit load of pillows and blankets on my golden lion bed waiting for the brat who isn't even here yet. I was very prepared for tonight, a multitude of oils and water basins with wash clothes sat to my right on a chair and the fires burned brightly around my room to allow me to see my lovers beautiful body once again. I even made sure the mattress was stuffed with more feathers then usual to make it extra plus for my Eren. _Honestly this guy is making me weird and soft._

After a few more minutes of sitting alone and naked on my bed I decided that maybe it was time to get up and go find him. However as soon as I swung my legs over the side I heard a little squeal and a tapping at the archway. My head whipped around to see that my _desert jewel_ stood in the door way, a beautiful blush staining his cheeks and crawling all the way down his neck and to his ears. His stunning eyes were open wide in embarrassment as he looked anywhere but at my naked form.

 _So the little shit has the audacity to be late, and then be embarrassed?_ I smirk and stand, sauntering over to my newest pet with a noticeable swing to my hips. My erection, which has been there for a while, since I was thinking of Eren, bobbed up and down and I watched in satisfaction when his mouth fell open as he stared at my rather large package. "It's about time you showed up. Shitty brat making me wait…" I growled and took delight in the way he shivered at that. He was wearing the _Chlamys_ I got from Greece and holy shit did it look good on him. The fibula made me smile a little on the inside since I knew my mother would approve of Eren wearing it. She wore it quite often when she was alive and it was one of a few things I kept the people from putting in her tomb. ** _[The Egyptians put everything that belonged to the Pharaoh in their tomb. Like… Everything. If they had concubines and they died then would seal them in there to pleasure you in the afterlife. They left food and water and wine and if you had pets then they would kill and mummify them as well. Everything went in there like jeez.]_**

"Uh… Ph-pharaoh Levi…?"

"Levi. From now on I don't want any of that Pharaoh bullshit my _desert jewel."_ I purred and this time I did smile when he shivered. "W-what is it you need me for… Levi?" He asked shyly and I placed my hand on his warm cheek, watching in satisfaction as the blush got darker. "I need you to clean somethings for me… and I still have to punish you for soiling my fountain." I purred and pinched his cheek gently. He made this cute little whimper, squeal noise before moving his face away from my hand. My heart thudded at the sight of a blooming smile on his face and his eyes closed as he moved away.

 _How can he be so… beautiful? He's just beautiful. He's also mine._

I snap out of my temporary stupor and smirk at the brat. "Are you going to be a good boy and accept your punishment? Or was all those promises when we met empty?" I challenged and he glared for a moment before rock hard determination flashed into his eyes. "I will do anything you ask me to. Just as I said I would Levi." He growled and I grinned and turned, strutting back to the bed sitting on the edge. When I turned he gulped and I noticed his eyes were slightly hooded as he gazed at my rock hard erection. _Perfect._ "Uh… what am I going to be cleaning Pha- I mean Levi?" Eren asked and I merely raised a finger and beckoned him forward. He complied and when he stood a few feet in front of me I leaned back, showing off my chest and arms as I watched his eyes wander over both.

 _So he does lust after me. That makes this a whole lot easier._ "Get on your knees brat." I demanded and he complied, very slowly, which made me growl for him to speed up the process. He looked up at me with his beautiful jewel eyes and I smiled, a real, big smile that obviously startled my poor Eren as his mouth fell open and his eyes widened. _Perfect position._ I brought his head further before rubbing the leaking tip of my cock against his lips. "You'll be cleaning my cock you dirty little jewel. Now suck." I demand once more and watch as realization flashes through his eyes. They hardened for a moment before they closed and I feel his mouth swallow me whole.

I throw my head back and gasp at the sudden feeling of his hot wet mouth around me. _Jesus fuck I can feel his mouth all the way to the base! How the fuck did he deep throat me on his first fucking try?!_ I look down at him and the sight before me nearly made me cum early. His eyes were lidded as he stared up at me with those beautiful eyes of his, mouth completely engulfing my whole cock with a cute little blush across his tanned cheeks. He then slowly slid his mouth back down, probably to take a breather, and suckled on the head. His tongue dipped into the slit and I moaned low in my throat as he continued his administrations. _How the fuck is he so good at this?! I expected him to be a blushing virgin, fumbling with everything and being too shy to do anything. But right now he's swallowing my cock like a champ and oh fuck!_

I growled when his teeth skimmed the across the underside of my cock and pulled at the foreskin, causing an excruciating amount of pleasure to rocket its way through my body. "Fuck… Eren…" I whined and nearly choked when he chuckled around my length, causing vibrations to shoot pleasure all throughout my nether region. He let go of my dick with a wet pop and continued to chuckle as he started stroking my entire length, using his saliva as a lubricant that caused just the right amount of friction. I couldn't even hold back the moan that ripped through me at the feeling of his hand masterfully working my dick to full hardness. _There's just no fucking way he hasn't done this before. He's too good and calm while doing it. That means I'm not his first._

That thought immediately sent anger and possessiveness throughout my body as I grabbed his hair and pulled his head up to look me in the eye. "How the _fuck_ are you _so good_ _at this!?_ There is _no fucking way_ this is your first time! Were you lying to me Eren when you said you were a virgin!?" I growled and his hand slowed down slightly before picking speed up once more.

"No. I wasn't lying about being a virgin. I have never fucked or been fucked by anyone. But… I was very poor Levi. I needed to get food somehow and without money all I could offer was my hand and mouth to people willing to pay for it." He answered and I growled again before pushing his hand away from my throbbing cock.

The thought of Eren doing this with anyone else caused anger to burn in my heart as I pushed him onto the bed. He let out a little gasp but I quickly stopped it by smashing our lips together. They were just as soft as I imagined they would be. This seemed to catch him off guard at first and he didn't respond, but soon he was kissing me back with a chaste kiss of his own. His movements were awkward at first but he soon got the hang of it as I felt his tongue run across my bottom lip, asking for entrance that I was oh so willing to grant. I quickly took the lead and ended up fucking his own mouth with my tongue, enjoying the little noises he made as I did so.

His mouth worked against mine perfectly as I crawled over top of him, pushing his beautiful tanned legs apart as I went to grind my exposed crotch right into his covered one. He gasped and moaned against my mouth, tugging at my hair as I continued my rough assault on both his mouth and his most sensitive area. "Ah… hah Le… Levi…" My jewel moaned and I groaned into his lips. The way he said my name was absolutely heavenly.

I kissed my way down his jaw and to his red ears, biting lightly at the rim and enjoying the whimpers he made. "Levi…" He whimpered but I ignored his pleas and suckled down his neck, taking my time to make sure he'd have to bare my marks tomorrow. I was going to make sure that _everyone_ knew exactly who Eren belongs to now. This beautiful body, his beautiful emerald eyes, his heart warming smile, they were all mine.

 _"Mine."_ I growled, biting down harshly on his neck, causing the boy to let out a yelp as his grip tightened in my ebony tresses. "Levi? Wha-"

" _Mine!_ Do you fucking hear me?! From this day forth you _belong_ to me! Your heart…" I growled, murmuring the last part and placing my hand over his chest, right above that beautiful heart of his. It was thumping erratically against my hand as I laid my head down on his chest, listening to that strong heartbeat. After a few moments I sat on my knees and stroked Eren's legs, slowly moving from his knees to his hips, pushing the green fabric of the Chlamys up to reveal more and more of his body to me. "Your body…" I continued as I moved to his chest, kissing up his abs and to his pectorals and then to his collar bone.

Pushing the fabric over his head and dropping it on the floor somewhere next to me. Eren was shuddering underneath me as I did all of this, little moans and gasps spilling from those abused lips as I continued to claim and explore his body.

I moved up so my lips were mere inches from his, barely touching his as I spoke softly. "And… your soul… all of those things are mine. No other man or woman is to ever touch you like this. You are to never touch anyone but me. If anyone even tried I will not hesitate in executing them. You. Are. _Mine._ " I stated and smashed our lips together once more, loving the feel of his hands running up and down my back. "Yours Levi. I shall forever be yours to do as you please." He moaned and I smirked and let my hand slither down his smooth, toned chest and to his erect member, gripping it tightly as I started to pump my hand up and down.

"Levi! Nngh… d-d-do it… please!" He begged and I licked and kissed all the way to his ear. _Maybe this could be his punishment?_ "Do what? Tell me what you want my jewel." I purred. Eren mewled pathetically underneath me and started fisting my hair. "P-please! Please… make love to me Levi. Take me… fuck me… claim me I don't care! Shove that majestic fucking cock up my ass where it belongs!" He yelled. Both our eyes widened at the words but he was the first to look away, a magnificent blush arose on his tan cheeks.

 _This little Hebrew slave is going to be the fucking end of me._

 ** _~ MDJ ~_**

 ** _Eren's POV_**

 _Oh my shit Levi is licking my nipples._

Levi was lapping at my pink little nubs and making me moan and whimper even more than before. "Le… Levi… Please! Ah… hah Levi!" I moaned and shook with embarrassment coloring my cheeks. I've never felt like this before, all of these sensations were too overwhelming and all I wanted was more. He paid no attention to my begging though as he continued to lick, kiss, bite and suck on my nipple while he pinched, twisted and rubbed the other. His hips continued to grind into mine and only made my swollen erection worse. I needed relief but Levi wasn't helping me at all. When I reached down there to finally give myself some relief he just slapped my hand away, saying it was his and that others weren't allowed to touch it.

This is how it has been for the past ten minutes. Levi would bring me to the very edge, and then just before I can finally cum he would stop and make me suck his cock until I went down again. Tears were in the corners of my eyes as the painful pleasure continued to coarse throughout my entire being. _I was absolutely wrecked._ I wanted my lover to fuck me senseless but all he's done was tease me. _Perhaps this is what he meant by punishment._

I felt Levi stop his sucking and I opened my eyes, not remembering when I had closed them in the first place. He was staring at me with those steely eyes of his with a slight upturn of his lips, I don't think he truly understood how hot he was when he did that. His eyes left mine for a moment before I saw what he was looking at. Bottles and bowls of liquids sat on a chair to my right, which he then leaned over to grab one before dribbling some of the liquid onto his fingers.

"Eren… this will be uncomfortable at first but it will get better, I promise." He said softly and I nodded, lifting my hips to let him know that I was ready. He groaned and leaned forward, catching my lips with his as he poured some more oil onto his fingers. Soon I felt a slippery digit tracing the rim of my hole, making me whimper as it slipped in. Honestly it felt really weird but it didn't actually hurt. He kept curling his finger around, making me think he was actually looking for something but what could he possibly find in my ass? I didn't have to question it for much longer however when he seemed to find what he was looking for, making me cry out and arch my back when the new found pleasure spread through my pelvis.

"Found it."

"Levi! Levi… again! Levi do it again!" I nearly screamed. I heard his chuckle near my ear before he was soon sucking on it, playing with that spot in my body while he teased my ear. "Tch. So impatient. Maybe if you ask nicely I'll do it again." He purred and I growled, not liking the thought of submitting to him so easily. He's been cocky this whole time, but I _know_ he wants me as much as I want, no _need_ him. I was about to voice this but soon another finger joined the first and I gasped. It felt really weird at first but now it actually stings. I bit my lip and whimpered, looking away as to not show my new lover my pain. Levi however was having none of that.

He tilted my face back towards him and kissed my nose, then my eye lids, and all the way up to my forehead. Kissing away the small tears that gathered in my eyes as he added a third and final finger. "It's ok Eren… It'll feel good in a moment." He assured and I nodded, hoping he was right as he worked his fingers in and out of my ass. Kisses were scattered all over my collar bones and neck as he tried to console me, which made me feel really good inside. _He really did care._ A gasp turned into a moan as his slender fingers touched that heavenly spot in me once again and I soon found myself moving my hips against his fingers, letting out embarrassing moans as the pain slowly became bearable.

I whimpered as his fingers slowly left my body, missing the warmth in my now empty hole but soon felt something much bigger pressed against it. Levi was leaning over me, hot breathe fanned across my face as he stared into my eyes with his beautiful gray ones. "This is going to hurt Eren. A lot. But I have no doubt you'll be begging me to fuck you straight into the ground when I'm done with you." He promised and my cheeks went 50 shades of red. I nodded and looked down at where our bodies will soon be joined. Now that I can really compare, his dick was really, _really big._ _How the fuck will that fit in me!?_ Terror started to ebb through me and I quickly grasped his arm. "Levi! H-how… Levi I don't…" I started but embarrassment stopped me from continuing.

He looked at me curiously and glared when I didn't continue. "What is it brat? Speak now or forever hold your piece." He growled and I looked away for a moment. "I don't… I don't think you'll fit inside me Levi…" I murmured, sadness filling me at the thought of not being able to do this for my Levi.

Levi remained silent for a moment before sighing and wiping under my eyes with his thumb. "C'mon brat… don't cry. It's not worth your tears." He murmured. I didn't even realize that I had started crying until he pointed it out. I quickly wiped them away and looked up at him. "B-but it is! I… if it can't fit then, how am I going to please you! I just want to be of use to you…" I whimpered and looked up to see him smirking down at me.

"Silly brat… crying over random shit…" He murmured before his lips came down on my mine. He kissed all the protests away until I was a moaning mess in his hands. "Besides," He continued, sitting up a bit to smirk down at me, "I'll make it fit." He growled and I felt the tip of his cock slowly push into my virgin hole.

I bit my hand to stop myself from screaming as he pushed deeper and deeper into my body. It felt like he was ripping me in half with his cock. While I doubt it wouldn't be too bad of a death to die by Levi's cock, it still hurt like all hell. Levi seemed to catch on to my distress as he soon moved my hand to kiss me passionately, no doubt to distract me from it. It worked because soon he was seated completely inside me, making me feel in ways I never thought possible. I could feel his cock throbbing inside me and I couldn't help but feel bad for him. His arms were shaking on either side of my head and his jaw was clenched, no doubt from trying to hold back from thrusting wildly into me.

It still hurt like a bitch but I needed to reward him somehow for being so patient with me. I leaned up and wrapped my arm around his neck, kissing and sucking his neck gently as my free hand ran up and down his back. "So tight… Eren… fuck it's so hot inside you." He sighed but he didn't protest as I left my own small little marks on his flesh, slowly getting used to the feel of his giant cock in my ass. After a few moments I gave my hips an experimental shake, making my lover hiss through his teeth, and I found that the pain wasn't unbearable anymore. With that thought in mind, I slowly rocked my hips against him, giving him the go ahead to do as he wished.

He immediately moved a smooth hand to my hips, gripping tightly as he slowly pulled out, then pushed back in. He did this a few times before I knew I wanted more. " _Levi_ … nngh… _faster._ " I whined and he grunted something along the lines of "About damn time" before his hips started thrusting harder into mine. It didn't take him long to find that magic spot in me again, his soft thrusts becoming harsh snaps as he pounded into that oh so beautiful spot, causing me to practically scream as I clawed at his back and sucked roughly on his neck. Although I could tell I was leaving marks from my nails I didn't stop, at first I thought it was hurting him but if anything he seemed to enjoy it.

"Levi! Ah fuck… fuck me… harder… agh harder!" I growled and brought his lips down to mine, biting and abusing his bottom lip as he fucked me ruthlessly. He moaned against me, enjoying the rough treatment before suddenly pulling out of my hole. I whined and my eyes widened when I heard his menacing growl. "Get on your stomach… Now!"

I immediately complied with his demand and whimpered when I felt his hands on my hips. He pulled me up onto my knees rather roughly before shoving his length right into my ass again. I cried out but it was soon lost to the sounds of our moans of ecstasy and of skin slapping against skin. I really liked the new position and judging by the noises he was making, he did too. I yelped when all of the sudden a painful slap was placed on my rear, making me whimper as he did it again and again. "Levi! Wha…"

"You dirtied my fucking fountain you brat. How _dare_ you touch _my_ water with those sinful lips of yours?" He ranted as his hands squeezed and caressed the sensitive mounds of flesh before slapping my ass again. I gasped and moaned as his hands abused my probably red ass while he also pounded into it. "How dare you let those soft lips touch _another_ man's filthy penis!? How _dare_ you be so _fucking attractive_ that I _can't_ stop _thinking_ about you!?" _Huh?!_

"Who gave you the right to make me smile whenever I hear your laugh? Or makes me feel happy whenever I see you smile!?" He growled, his arms wrapping around my front to pull me up against his chest. His calloused hands playing with my sensitive nubs, his teeth scraping against my neck as he kissed and sucked on the sweaty skin. "Who gave you the right to make me feel like this about you?" He whispered into my ear, causing me to shake at the erotic voice.

 _How do I make him feel though!?_ That was the one question running through my mind as he continued to fuck me from behind. But that thought and all others vanished as I felt my dick start to throb with the need to release. "Le… Levi… I'm… I'm going to…" I gasped but his harsh thrusts allowed no room for talk. However, he seemed to understand what I was trying to say and grunted. "Me too… God you're so fucking hot Eren… Cum with me… _my jewel_." He purred into my ear. His one arm moving from one of my abused nipple to my face and the other moving to my member. He turned my face towards his and took my lips with his. His hand wrapping around my dick and pumping in time with his thrusts. With all that stimulation I thought I was going to cum, right then and there. But he squeezed the base of my cock, preventing me from Cumming. I whimpered against him, on the verge of crying for my release. He merely chuckled, his hand tightening for a moment before I heard him gasp, his cock hardening inside me before he spoke.

"Cum for me my love."

That was my undoing. He let go of my cock and I immediately came, shooting the white, sticky liquid all over my chest. He thrusted harshly once, twice, three times before I felt his hot load inside me. It was probably the best thing I had ever felt, the feeling of his essence swimming around inside of me as his arms held me close. I went limp and so did he as we both fell back onto the soft bed.

We laid like that for a few minutes, Levi lying on top if me, his arms wrapped loosely around my waist with his face nestled into the back of my neck. I could still feel his now flaccid member inside of me but I didn't care. I felt so warm and relaxed that nothing mattered except for the one who put me there. Levi moved a little, lifting himself off me before rolling over so he laid next to me instead. I shyly looked over at him and smiled. The way he looked right now was absolutely breathtaking.

His usually impeccable hair was pointed in every direction, probably my fault, his lips were swollen and pink, his cheeks were also tinted a lovely pink and his eyes were closed. _He must have fallen asleep._ Taking this as my chance to study him, I sat up a little and leaned over him. He didn't move so I decided that this indeed confirmed that he was asleep. His lips looked so much fuller now that I study him up close, possibly from my rough treatment on them earlier. My lips stung a little from when he was biting on them.

Not wanting my beloved to feel the same pain I caressed his cheek, rubbing his lips lightly with my thumb before kissing him softly. It was really nice to touch him like this, but what I didn't expect was his lips to kiss me back. My eyes shot open as I jumped away, embarrassed at being caught touching him in such a way. "Oi!" He growled as I rolled to the side of the bed, my back facing him as I tried to hide my red cheeks. I was sadly mistaken in thinking I could hide forever because soon he was rolling me over and hovering above me once more. "Oi brat? What was that for?" He asked and I shyly looked up at him from under my lashes.

"I thought you were sleeping…" I murmured and I could practically hear him snickering above me. "So the first thing you do when thinking I had fallen asleep was to molest me?" He asked and I looked up, eyes wide in shock and indignation. "No! Of course not! I just… my lips sting a little from when you bit them and I thought that yours did too… so I wanted to soothe any pain you had. Also…" I trailed off, looking away in embarrassment as he seemed to lean in closer and closer. His lips trailed across my hot cheek to the corner of my lips, sending a pleasant shiver down my spine. "Also what?" He murmured.

"Also… you look very beautiful right now and all I've ever wanted to do since the day we met was… t-to worship and touch your body." I whispered and looked up again. He seemed a little shocked at this with his eyes wider than they normally are and his lips parted in a tiny O shape. We stayed in silence for a few more minutes, merely staring into the others eyes in the quiet of the night.

"Eren. You're the most beautiful, perfect, caring and loving person I have ever met. To hear you say anything like that to someone as selfish and greedy as I is a true honor." He said softly, rubbing my cheek with his hand before kissing my forehead. "That's not true Levi. I don't think you are selfish or greedy at all. The only reason why I'm here is because of your kindness. You let me live, your giving my sister more food then we've probably had in years to her every week because a lowly slave like me asked you too. Anyone else would've just killed me and let them starve. And what about the Hebrew Slaves you saved 2 years ago? They would've died had you not stopped the master and given them medical treatment." I argued.

"How do you even… Petra told you that didn't she?" He asked and I nodded, causing him to sigh in exasperation. "Petra told me lots of other stuff too. Just based on that I could tell you are a good man. Even though you've killed people, my people, you did it because you had to. Not because you wanted to. No matter how you see yourself as a human Levi, know this. I see you as a man with the weight of the world on his shoulders, taking the blame for things he did and didn't do. You're hidden behind an impassive exterior but that doesn't fool me Levi. I can see the incredible man hidden beneath, and I will always admire him." I finished and leaned up to kiss those oh so tempting lips. "Because I'm falling in love with you."

This seems to be the last straw for Levi. He quickly grabbed my hands and held them over my head. Before I could even form a protest his lips were on mine, ravaging my mouth as his tongue claimed every part of me. After a few moments he pulled up for air before smashing our lips together once more.

"I'm going to make you _scream_ Eren. I'm going to make you say _you love me_ by the end of the night or by the sun of Ra I shall hand my soul to Anubis." He vowed and for the rest of the night he made good on his promise.

 ** _~ MDJ ~_**

 _I don't think I've ever been happier then I was right now._

Levi was currently massaging oil into my lower back, knowing it was going to hurt later from all the rough poundings it got. He was a _fucking monster_ in bed. He probably pounded my ass 5 times tonight before he finally decided to call it quits. Although we did have time in between each round to talk to each other. We talked about everything and anything. From my child hood to his, I found out that both our mothers had died and our fathers both mysteriously disappeared.

When we talked I felt myself falling harder and harder for the steely eyed man. He was snarky and kind and very loving and cuddly when you got on his good side. Or at least that's what I've discovered since every time we took a break he would pull me onto his chest or he would crawl onto mine. When he laid against me I noticed that he enjoyed to hear my heart beat. Maybe just the sound of a heart soothed him but I was happy that I could see him visibly relax at the sound. We laughed and teased each other and his smile was the most magical thing I had ever seen. When I told him that he blushed and hid his face in my chest before telling me to shut up.

This was the happiest I've been in a long time. My sister and my village were fed and probably happy. I made a new friends and got my first taste of a real bed and 3 meals a day. But most of all I met Levi. The kind man who saved me and showed me a whole new world. I could never leave him after this. I will always be by his side now that I know how breathtaking this man truly was.

"Eren~" Levi's voice brought me back as he sang into my ear. Did I mention that he enjoyed singing? "Hm?" I hummed with a content smile on my face.

"What are you thinking about _my desert jewel?"_ He murmured into my ear as his hands continued to soothe away the pain in my hips. "You." I answered in a soft whisper, my mind going out of focus as my exhaustion from our earlier activities slid over me like a warm blanket, possibly the one that Levi was actually placing over me. "What about me?" He asked and I hummed. "How you're the best thing to ever happen to me. And… I think…" I trailed off. Feeling his hands move up and down my back as he moved in next to me, pulling me into his arms, my head nestled against his warm chest.

"You think what love?" He asked. That's another thing I noticed. He had started to call me three things; brat, _my desert jewel_ or love. I don't know which one I like the most but I do know that I loved when he called me one. "Levi…" I looked at my new found love and smiled happily at him, leaning up to kiss his cheek before whispering, "I think I love you." and then moving back to my spot on his chest. In this position I could hear his heart thumping wildly in his chest and the thought of me causing that kind of reaction made me happy.

His breathe fanned across my cheek, sleep starting to take over my senses till I almost didn't hear the beautiful words coming out of his mouth.

"I think I love you too… my _desert jewel."_

* * *

 ** _Well I hope you enjoy my sleep deprived, one AM in the morning smut._**


End file.
